The present invention relates to a structure for docking and coupling two space vehicles together each of the space vehicles having correspondingly mating coupling elements to effect docking and interconnection.
The docking and interconnection of two separate space vehicles is a task of specific difficulties and requires especially constructed coupling elements. Such coupling elements and devices have to be able to interconnect two mutually approaching space vehicles even if they are not properly aligned. Moreover, such coupling and docking structures are required to absorb the relative kinetic energy between the two space vehicles upon engagement following which the two vehicles are to be rigidly and securely interconnected.